zachary_roesberry_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Roesberry
Description Zachary Roesberry is an electronic dance music (EDM) artist who releases his songs on YouTube and SoundCloud. Biography Early years Zach was born on March 24, 2001 in Logan, Utah. His brother, Payton was born on May 23, 2003 and his sister, Olivia was born on January 24, 2006. In October 2006, Zach and his family moved in with his mom's parents, who live in North Ogden. In January 2009, they moved to Washington Terrace. 2016: Joining YouTube (see ZacharyMC) In October 2016, Zach and his family moved to their current home in Clinton. 2017: "All-Around Amazement", "Cool Beats", "Adventure", and "Always Be Positive" On July 15, 2017, Zach released "All-Around Amazement" and "Cool Beats" under the name "OptimusPrimeMUSIC." "Adventure" (formerly titled "Autobot Nation") and "Always Be Positive" followed on August 10 and September 13, respectively. 2018: Adventure - EP and "A Song Of Thanksgiving" In March, Zach released a seven-minute long remix of "Adventure." It was originally titled "Autobot Nation (DnB Remix)", and was then renamed as "Autobot Nation (VIP)". However, it was taken down in November, with Zach stating that it was too repetitive for his liking. A few days later, on November 11, Zach released his first extended play, titled ''Adventure - EP'' (formerly titled "Autobot Nation - EP"). It features all four of the songs he released the previous year. On November 22, 2018 (Thanksgiving Day), he released "A Song Of Thanksgiving," his 2018 Thanksgiving special. 2019: Adventure, Adventure (Deluxe) ''and ''Holiday Jam - EP On January 10, 2019, Zach released the song "Sea Of Icebergs." About a week later, he decided to ditch the "OptimusPrimeMUSIC" moniker, which resulted in him changing the name of his YouTube channel to "Zachary Roesberry - Official Music Channel." "Heartwarming", Zach's 2019 Valentines Day special, was released on February 14. "Adventure Pt. II" (formerly titled "Autobot Nation Pt. II"), a much more improved remix of "Adventure," and a continuation of the story written in the 2017 release, was released on February 28. Sometime in March, Zach announced his first album, titled ''Adventure''. "Spring In" was released on March 23. An instrumental preview of "Remember Him" was released on April 10, and the full version with lyrics sung by Zach himself, was released on April 20, a day before Easter Sunday 2019. The song is Zach's 2019 Easter special. "You Made It" was released on May 31. "Dive In" was released on June 14, with the album being released that same day. "Hope" was released on July 8. "Get Up" was released on July 24. "Stellar" was released on August 6. "Adventure Pt. III" was released on August 13. "Tropical Beats" was released on August 26, 2019. On September 2, Zach released his remix of the song "Play" by K-391, Alan Walker, Martin Tungevaag & Mangoo, which is a remastered version of "Eurodancer" by Mangoo himself. "Free" was released on September 4. "Dance Party" was released on September 26. The YouTube video for this song is the first one in which Zach uses an alternate version of the song's cover art and adds some cool effects to it. "You" was released on October 16. "The Haunted Mansion", Zach's Halloween special, was released on October 31, 2019. That same day, Zach released a [[Adventure (Deluxe)|deluxe version of his Adventure album]], adding "Hope", "Get Up", "Stellar", "Adventure Pt. III", "Tropical Beats", "Free", "Dance Party", "You", and "The Haunted Mansion". "A Song of Thanksgiving Pt. II" was released on November 28, 2019. "Jingle Beats", "Holiday Jam" and "Birth Of Our Savior" were released on December 9, 2019. Discography Singles Remixes